


This Wasn't the Comet He was Looking For

by Chassycat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, KaraMel, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chassycat/pseuds/Chassycat
Summary: When the man you love meets the man you're dating, this is NOT how you want it to play out.Not even a little bit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & William Dey, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	This Wasn't the Comet He was Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> For Supergirl Radio Podcast's "William is Comet Charity Fic Contest"

He was her last resort. She hadn’t wanted to call him. They’d stayed in touch for a while, but it grew harder to pretend away the ache every time they said goodbye. Calls became less frequent, until finally Kara removed the temptation and locked away her Legion ring.

But desperate times…

Kara watched, heart pounding, as Mon-El stepped through the time portal into her loft, his face a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

“Kara! I’m so glad you ca—” he stopped short at the sight of her—clad in pajamas—standing in the middle of her loft.

Also, there was a horse.

“Mon-El!” she heard herself blurting out, half-shouting, almost before she knew it. “Hi! There’s a horse in my loft!”

Mon-El bit his lip. “I see that."

“A horse!”

“Yes.”

“In my loft!”

Mon-El chuckled. “Kara, we’ve established there’s a horse in your loft.”

“I went to bed, no horse.” Kara fidgeted, toying with her sleeves. “When I woke up, William was gone—”

“William?” Mon-El interrupted. “Who’s William?” Then, struggling to contain what looked suspiciously like a smirk, asked, “Wait. Are—are you _dating_ Comet?”

Kara stared. “Comet? Who’s Comet?” Of course her possibly dating was his only takeaway when there was a horse in her loft. “I’m talking about William!”

Now Mon-El was confused. “You call the horse William?”

“No, I call _William_ William!”

They stared at each other. Then Kara cocked an eyebrow at Mon-El.

“The horse is… William?” She closed her eyes. “Of _course_ the horse is William.”

Mon-El coughed. “Actually, the horse is Comet.” Off Kara’s confused look, he added, “The Super Horse.”

Kara just shook her head. "Nope. Not helpful.”

As she listened to Mon-El’s story about a witch, a centaur, and some magical spell mix-up, she was both intrigued and infuriated. She glared at Will—no, Comet.

“So,” Mon-El said, scratching his lip, voice super casual, “you’re dating.” He looked at the horse. “William,” he added, his voice slightly snarky.

Kara just glared.

“I haven’t actually met his human form, but I hear he’s _quite_ handsome.”

“Hmm,” Kara said.

Mon-El side-eyed Kara. “Also, witty.”

“Pft.” Kara threw a dark glance at Comet. _Comet_. The freaking SUPER HORSE.

Mon-El ducked his head, looking up at Kara through lowered lashes. “With dreamy eyes.”

“Mon-El, I _will_ drop a mountain on you.”

“Shutting up now.”

Comet neighed. Mon-El threw him a look Kara hadn’t seen in a while, eyebrows knitted together, his eyes dark with—something. “Zip it, Comet.”

Comet tossed his head, looked away.

After a moment of awkward silence, “He can fly, you know,” Mon-El said.

“Shut up!”

“‘Super Horse’ didn’t clue you in?”

Kara grinned. “Well… should we ride him?” She gestured towards Comet.

“Ride him, I hardly know him!” Mon-El replied, obnoxiously vaudevillian.

Kara snort-laughed. “That’s not how—never mind.”

Mon-El smiled. “It’s _really_ good to see you, Kara.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that had I been allowed more words, you would’ve learned Kara eventually clarified that William fell asleep on the couch during a movie night. 
> 
> She actually told Mon-El this just seconds before she kissed him.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> (But that’s another story.)


End file.
